Solona 17 - Alistair's shirt
by Teency Hawk
Summary: Set in post DA:Awakening world, where Solona Amell is now a First Warden and Alistair is King of Ferelden. Spends some well-earned time in bed. SMUT.


Alistair storms into his bedroom, closing his door sharply against his guards, servants, attendants, and Maker knows who else in his blighted castle. He's had enough for the day, of the snide snippets, complaining nobles, and never-ending disputes of lands. He has had _enough_.

His door clicks shut behind him, announcing his blissful, hard-won solitude and Alistair lets out a tired sigh. Considering the doomed battle he fights against paperwork every day, Alistair wonders if he would rather fight against the darkspawn horde again. At least they were upfront about wanting to tear you to pieces, unlike the Orlesians. _Orlesians_ , he groans as they cross his mind. _They were going to be the death of him._

"Long day?" Her unexpected voice lilts, startling him out of his misery.

"Orlesian day," He grumbles in response, running a hand over his face. "I _hate_ Orlesian days."

"Mmh, I know you do." She giggles, her sweet voice drawing a tired smile to his lips despite it all. Even after all these years, the sound of her laughter never fails to dazzle him.

"You made me King, subjected me to this dreadful torture. I should make you my Queen for that offense." He walks through the second set of his doors, eager to see her. He finds her perched on his bed, wearing nothing but his shirt, grinning at him.

"Careful, Alistair. Some would think you were proposing." She lifts her arms towards him in a welcome invite, and he can feel his sour mood brightening immediately. He strides over to hug her, climbing onto the bed over her.

"What if I was?" He rumbles as he allows her to pull him in, holding her in a tight, _tight_ embrace as they both fall onto the bed. She's warm and soft, molding perfectly to fit against him. With him. "Maker's breath, but I did miss you." He murmurs into her silky hair, nuzzling lightly. "When'd you get back? Did you sneak past the guards again?"

"Just couple hours ago. And of course I snuck in," He feels her smile against his skin, her warm breath a whisper on the nape of his neck. "They didn't notice me even when I started to take a bath. You should have a word with your guard captain."

"Err… I like my privacy. Boundaries, you know? Besides, who else would want to use my bath?" He chuckles, rolling off slightly to get a good look at the beautiful woman on his bed. Her cheeks are flushed pink with the bath she'd taken, her velveteen skin smooth to his touch. Her long slender legs are bared, and he can't help the way his eyes travel up the elegant lines to the apex of her thighs, where his oversized shirt just _barely_ preserves her modesty. The sight is simply mouthwatering, and he feels himself stirring with want.

"And who else would want to steal my shirt?" He murmur, his voice low and husky.

His hand trails down her swelling breasts over the shirt, and the cloth clings to her soft curves, revealing enough to make him harden. The sight of his love, wearing his shirt makes him want to roar with possessive satisfaction. He sees the stiff peaks of her breasts through the thin fabric, and the hot desire shoots through him, straight below his belt.

"Maker, you look beautiful Sol," He breathes, and she smiles before she hugs his head, bringing him closer to capture his mouth with her own. Her lips are soft, so soft, and he is lost within her kiss.

He's missed her for so long, he is _starved_ for her touch. It is not long before he is crushing his lips onto hers, devouring her honey-sweet mouth, his hand roaming over every inch of her taut body. His other arm is wrapped around her, holding her tight. He nips at her ear, nibbles on the nape of her neck, and she squirms and moans underneath him.

"Alistair, oh it's been far too long," She cries out when his hand finally, finally grabs onto her breast. He kneads it, massaging it just the way she likes, the soft fabric crumpling under his grasp. He wants to feel her skin desperately, but for now this will do.

Her hip moves restlessly against him, rolling against his pelvis. She rubs herself onto his stiff cock straining against his trousers, and moans wantonly. She is starved for him as well.

"Alistair…" Ignoring her pleas, he brings his mouth to close around the tight, stiff peak through the fabric. She mewls, her words getting tangled up into incomprehensible garble, and he chuckles. He sucks, nips, and _bites_ at her breast, rolling her other nipple between his fingers, and to his fierce satisfaction he feels his trousers getting soaked with her pleasure where she grinds against him.

"Alistair, please!" Her cry pulls at him, and driven by their needs he tugs at his own clothes. Their urgent fingers soon tear the fabric off, making them land in a crumpled heap somewhere off the bed.

Her heat burns against his naked skin, and he groans at the feel of it. When had he last felt her skin against his own? He buries his face onto her breasts, and bites a little roughly. She bucks underneath him, her core rubbing against his hardened length, soaking him with her nectar, rubbing, rolling, _begging_.

He rolls his own hips, thrusting against her, feeling her slick opening against his length, and a growl rips out of his throat at the sweet, sweet sensation. He pushes his shirt she's wearing up to reveal her breasts and squeezes them together, biting and sucking with bruising force. She writhes beneath him in response, her nectar dripping down his length to coat him.

His cock slides smoothly against her opening, slick and easy as her essence pours out of her. He can feel her tight nub rubbing against him, each drag and each thrust of his hips makes her take a sharp gasp, and he knows she's already close.

"Maker's breath, Sol. I'm a lucky, lucky man." He mumbles into her, his mouth still full of her soft flesh.

"Alistair!" She breathes out his name, almost a sob. And he abandons her breasts and sits up abruptly. His cock throbs achingly at the sudden loss of her heat.

But it's not enough. He wants more, to part her flesh and lick her _there_ \- where he knows she'll wail once he begins to fondle her. He wants to taste her, to sweep his tongue over her nub and spread her apart, to savor her sweet nectar.

He starts a slow trail down her flushed body, admiring every inch of her velveteen skin. He kisses and nips at every silver scar which maps her countless battles, cherishing them on his way down. He notes happily that this time she hasn't returned with any new ones. Thank the Maker.

Her moans grow more fervent the lower he travels, until finally he reaches her opening. He glances up to see there's a wild look about in her eyes that's enough to drive him mad. But he restrains himself, wrestles for control against his lust-addled body. With a smile he leans down and takes a moment to breathe in the heady, intoxicating scent of her arousal. It is heavenly.

She wiggles impatiently, and with a chuckle he blows a puff of hot breath on to her while wrapping his arms around her legs to keep her open. Then he promptly buries his face into her sex, lapping and sucking. He _devours_ her, his tongue driving into her over and over again, his nose rubbing against her nub to draw the most delicious, sensual moans that makes his cock twitch.

He feels her fingers threading through his hair, and before long she is pulling him into her as she grinds herself onto his mouth. He takes a quick glance to see her head's thrown back and she's closed her eyes, her perfect mouth parted slightly as she pants and gasps.

She shudders beneath him, her arms twisting his bedsheets around and he knows she's on the cusp again, ready to explode for him at the lightest touch. He chuckles as he feels a sizzle of magic gathering on her hands and wonders if he will need a new bed after this. Probably will. The thought pleases him a little too much.

"So… if I stop now…?" He grins at her, and she lets out a frustrated howl.

"Alistair, don't you dare-"

He catches her pearl with his teeth and _sucks_ , and she screams her carnal pleasure as her unexpected orgasm rips through her. There's definitely a burning smell as her magic tumbles out of control and he laughs, satisfied.

He tosses her legs over his shoulders and climbs up, giving her a split second of warning before he slams into her quivering sex. Her inner muscles spasm around his length, her orgasm still ongoing and she writhes and he can't help but moan at her burning heat. He is buried to the hilt inside her, and it's been so long and she simply feels… _Maker_ , it's all he can do to grit his teeth and not spill himself inside her then and there.

He supposes that his Warden stamina is useful for at least _something_ , before he braces against his arms.

"Solona…" He breathes, but she surges up to catch him in a kiss. He holds back, the taste of her cream is still strong in his mouth but she pries his mouth open with her tongue, kissing him with searing heat.

He begins to move, pounding her into his mattress. Her arms wrap around his head, clinging to him desperately as he thrusts himself into her with abandon, all thoughts of restraint forgotten. The pressure builds within him, unrelenting.

"Alistair,"

He opens his eyes to look at her, and their gazes lock. Her eyes are full of laughter, delight, and he smiles.

"I love you." She laughs, looking into his eyes for a moment longer before burying her face into the nape of his neck.

"Awwww, really? You're not just saying that?" He grins, holding her tight against him with one arm.

She smacks him lightly with her hand, making him laugh.

"Ow! Hey!"

"You deserved that!"

"I love you too, Sol." He embraces her, and he can feel her trembling. His balls tighten as well and he knows they are both on the _edge_ , ready to tumble into bliss.

With a roar, he spills into her with powerful bursts, feeling the electric sensations shoot through his legs and feet before climbing up his body. Her muscles clamps down on him, and he holds onto her, crushing her to him as his body clenches and flexes through the heavy thick spurts of orgasm.

He feels her own orgasm exploding as well, milking him in sporadic spasms, thrashing wildly and crying out her pleasure.

He collapses onto her, both panting heavily.

"That was…" He starts.

"Mind-numbing. I think my right ear isn't working," She plants a lazy kiss on his cheek, sighing contentedly.

"Really, I can't hear a thing out of this ear."

"Mmh, good." He mumbles, closing his eyes. "You burned my bed again,"

Just then his doors crash open, and he hears loud clanking as his guards rush into his room.

"Your Majesty, we heard screaming-"

"Oh, for Maker's sake, really? Now you come? Now? Get out!" She snaps, throwing an irritated look and a fluffy pillow at his guards as they stutter out a hasty apology and retreat.

"Your guards suck," She pouts, snuggling up with him.

"Hey, at least you're still wearing my shirt." He chuckles, drawing her into a tight hug.

"You'd think they'd have learned by now that it's me."

"They'll learn. One day," He trails light kisses down her throat onto her collarbone. "That you're my Queen in my heart."


End file.
